


Leonard Snart and The Third Year

by AlaysiaMarie14, Crypticbeliever123



Series: Leonard Snart and The Legends of Hogwarts [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Animagus!Leonard, Beater!Sara, Chaser!Mick, F/M, Gryffindor!Sara, Ravenclaw!Leonard, Slow Burn, Slytherin!Mick, Werewolf!Mick, like really slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaysiaMarie14/pseuds/AlaysiaMarie14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: Leonard Snart is a third year Hogwarts student and this year, his old enemies, Merlyn, Darhk and Thawne are back and ready to search for the fabled Spear of Destiny. With the fate of reality itself resting in the balance it's up to Leonard and his friends to stop them, but with their enemies three steps ahead of them Leonard has to wonder if there is a traitor in their midst.





	1. The Wand Chooses The Wizard

The third year was fast approaching and unfortunately for Len his shopping list this year included getting a new wand. His duel with Savage a few months ago left his in disrepair and meant he needed to make a stop at Ollivander’s to get a new one. His father was far from happy about it. The cost of the wand alone was bloody expensive. Taking the time to find a new one…

 

That was turning out to be even more infuriating than anything else.

 

“What do you mean none of the wands suit him? How the bloody hell is that possible?!” Lewis screamed at the latest in the line of Ollivanders to run the store.

“I’m sorry sir. To be honest with you I have never seen such a thing before. I remember selling your son his wand of reed wood and unicorn hair but somehow that combination does not seem to suit him anymore. I do not know how such a change could have occurred. I truly am sorry but there doesn’t seem to be any wand here that can work with him.”

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait,” a young man insisted as he moved from the shelves to stumble over his own feet as he approached the counter.

“No,” Mr. Ollivander said firmly.

“But-”

“No! I will not allow it. Quite frankly you’re lucky I haven’t fired you for it.”

“Fired him for what?” Leonard asked.

“Mind your tongue boy. What have I said about speaking when not spoken to?”

“Yes father.”

 

Mr. Ollivander continued bickering with his assistant until the former gave in with a loaded sigh.

 

“Wait right here. There may be _one_ more wand for the boy to try,” Mr. Ollivander stated before stepping into the back room.

 

When he came out he was holding a small wand box like it was the most delicate thing in all of existence. He opened the box to reveal a plain, straight wand of about twelve and a half inches and a deathly black color.

 

“Here we are. A one of a kind wand made with elder wood and a duel core of phoenix feather wrapped in a thestral hair. Hand crafted by my apprentice _against_ my direct orders,” Ollivander said as he sent a glare at his assistant.

“You know youth always wanting to experiment. Quite frankly I’m surprised it hasn’t self-combusted. The combination of thestral hair and phoenix feather is quite an interesting one as the thestral hair kills the phoenix feather and of course coming from a phoenix the feather rebirths itself over and again as the hair constantly kills it. keeps the core in a state of flux, a state between death and life as well as being both simultaneously. A wand core that is both dead and alive and everything that lies in between is rather special. Yes… very special indeed,” he explained before glancing at Leonard.

“Now before you handle this wand I should warn you that any other than the one whom the wand chooses has been subjected to burns upon the merest of contact with it. I still have yet to determine who exactly the wand seeks as its true master but given the lack of options for you we might as well try it out. Now, very carefully place only the tips of your fingers on it. You wouldn’t want to burn your hand too severely,” he continued before gently pushing the box forward slightly toward Leonard.

“Go on boy. Don’t make us waste any more time here than we have to.”

“Yes father.”

 

Leonard took a deep breath and reached out to touch the wand. When his fingertips made contact he noticed that instead of burning like Ollivander had warned but rather cool to the touch. He then took it into his hand completely.

 

“Well that was-” he began to say before the wand started to glow a bright blue that travelled up Leonard’s arm like veins until they reached his eyes making them shine bright like the moon.

 

As the wand proved its choice was made it kicked up a chilly wind that blew through the whole store. It coated the shelves in a light frost before the wand finally settled. The blue glow was leaving Leonard’s eyes and veins, returning to the wand with three etchings making their place in the handle. Those etchings matched the ones in his previous wand perfectly; the initials of his sister, the flame Mick had drawn, and the canary made by Sara, all now glowing a blue light that seemed to seep out through the wood itself.

 

“Wow!” Leonard exclaimed with a gasp, seeming to have been unable to breathe as the wand’s power coursed through his veins.

“Well… It seems the wand has chosen the wizard. Astonishing really. I didn’t think it would ever find a master. You must have one very special boy, Mr. Snart,” Ollivander said in awe.

“Yes, so it seems,” Lewis sneered causing Leonard to gulp with fright at whatever ‘punishment’ might be in store for him when they got home.

 

Only his father could find a way to be mad at him for being chosen by a wand. Lewis paid for Leonard’s wand and took his son out of the store.

 

“That boy must have quite the life ahead of him to have been chosen by that wand. Elder wood and thestral hair alone made the most powerful wand ever known. With phoenix feather added to the mix, one can only imagine how powerful a wand that makes. You know you never told me, what exactly were you trying to accomplish when you made that wand?” Ollivander asked his apprentice.

“I was trying to create the most powerful wand that could possibly be. One more potent in its capabilities than the fabled elder wand itself. I’m not sure what this means for whomever the wand has chosen but I suspect that the wand may only accept a master equal in its power, a master who is the most powerful sorcerer alive.”

“Well if that’s the case then my previous statement would be more than accurate. A wizard that powerful is surely destined for great things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of how the chapter kicked off? Do you like Leonard's new wand? Excited to read what comes next? Anxious about it? Let me know what you thought down below!


	2. Swarms of Fans

Leonard was making his way through the platform with his sister, Lisa, his best friend, Mick, and Mick’s parents, thankful that his father couldn’t drop him off at the station because of work. He looked around hoping to spot Sara when instead he found a swarm of people off on one side and heard Sara’s voice in the middle of the chaos. Leonard rushed over to greet her but couldn’t push his way through the sea of people.

 

“Sara! Sara. Ooh. Sara?” Leonard shouted out to her to no avail as the rest of the chattering crowd probably drowned out his voice.

“Move!” Mick bellowed as he came up.

 

Just like that everyone moved aside, parting like the Red Sea, to allow Leonard and Mick in to greet their friend.

 

“Mick! Leonard!” Sara said with a big hug.

“It’s good to see you again, Blondie.”

“Yeah we missed you a lot! Still having trouble with the fame I see.”

“No kidding. I swear I can’t go two seconds without getting bombarded by people asking me for autographs. Almost makes me wish I could go to muggle school instead. Almost. So, let’s see the wand then.”

 

Leonard pulled out his wand and when Sara made a move to grab it he jerked his hand back.

 

“Careful! The wand hurts anyone who touches it that isn’t its master. The shop keeper said it burns people but when mick tried to hold it, it nearly froze his hand off.”

“Still feels colder than the other one.”

“Dang. I was hoping to carve a little canary into it like the last one.”

“Don’t have to. Look,” Leonard said as he held out his wand to show Sara the glowing blue carvings etched into the wand’s handle.

“You carved it for us?”

“No. Wand did that all on its own. Pretty neat huh?”

“I’ll say.”

 

Lisa then came up to them and tugged on Leonard’s sleeve with a smile.

 

“Who’s this?” Lisa asked with a smirk as she pointed to Sara.

“Lisa, this is my friend, Sara. Sara, this is my little sister, Lisa.”

“Nice to meet you,” Sara said as she shook the ten-year-old girl’s hand.

“Uh-huh. You sure you’re just a friend?”

“Lisa! Sorry about this. She’s become convinced that since I’m a teenager now that automatically means that I’m dating someone.”

“It’s okay. She’s cute. She joining us this year?” Sara replied with a laugh.

“No. Not until next year unfortunately,” Lisa pouted.

“Aw cheer up sis, it’s only one year, then you get to come to school with us big kids.”

“Whatever,” Lisa sighed with an eyeroll.

“Bye Lenny, I’ll miss you.”

“Miss you too Lise. Love you,” Leonard replied as he pulled his sister in for a hug.

“Love you too.”

 

Lisa then ran back over to Mick’s parents who were standing off to the side watching the kids.

 

“Alright, we’re wasting time. Come on. Let’s get on the train already,” Sara said as she ushered Leonard and Mick toward the Hogwarts Express.

“You guys’ll have to go without me. Full moon’s tonight. School’s sending a teacher to apparate me to Hogsmeade so I’ll get to the school before nightfall.”

“Awww! You’ll miss the start-of-term feast!”

“Yeah. It sucks,” Mick pouted.

“Ooh I know. Leonard, give him some of that werewolf cure you invented.”

“Not going to happen. First of all, Mick’s made it quite clear he doesn’t want to be cured and second of all, according to Professor Hunter, Mick’s life turns out better as a werewolf than it does as a normal human being.”

“Really? What’d he say my life turns out like?”

“He said that you have a good job, a wife, and kids.”

“Huh,” Mick replied before a smile crossed his face.

“Well I’ll see you guys tomorrow morning. Gotta go,” Mick waved them off as they boarded the train.

 

Sara and Leonard found their way to their usual compartment and decided on reading to pass the time. Leonard noticed about a half hour into the train ride that Sara kept sneaking glances at him up from her book every now and again.

 

“You’re staring.”

“Sorry… You’ve gotten taller by the way. Not as tall as Mick but you’ve definitely grown since I last saw you.”

“You’ve grown too you know. It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Maybe not but then again you’ve never looked quite so handsome.”

 

Leonard raised an eyebrow at that.

 

“Sorry. I just meant that you look well. Considering how on edge you were last year it’s nice to see you not look so nervous for a change.”

“Well what can I say, defeating Savage certainly gives one a confidence boost and with him and his friends no longer being at Hogwarts and Professor Hunter being back, it’s not that hard to feel less tense… Are you okay? You keep blushing.”

“What? No! No. I’m- I’m fine. Really. Can we just-” Sara started to reply before the sound of an all too familiar voice rang out down the hall.

“Oh crap! It’s her again!”

“Who?” Leonard asked as Sara pressed her face to the door window.

“Rita Skeeter. She’s from the Daily Prophet. She’s a total pain in the arse. Keeps pestering me about my defeat of Savage or how I invented the werewolf cure. Honestly, it’s driving me crazy. That woman just won’t leave me alone!”

“I can help. Remember that shrinking spell we learned?”

 

Sara smirked as she realized what Leonard was getting at. A few moments later, Rita came up to the compartment and poked her head in.

 

“Excuse me. I was looking for Sara Lance. I was told she’s usually in this compartment.”

“I made her mad earlier so she stormed off to go to another compartment.”

“Oh I see. And you would be?”

“I’m her friend who has no patience for witches that have no business being on this train. Oh trolley witch, can you please do something about this strange woman that’s bothering me?!” Leonard hollered out.

“Strange wom- Hey! You’re not supposed to be here! Get out! OUT! OUT! Get! Get!” the trolley witch shouted as she shoved Rita away from the compartment.

“I’m going I’m going!”

“Sorry about that dear. Would you like anything from the trolley?” the witch asked Leonard with a kindly smile.

“I’ll take a couple chocolate frogs three cauldron cakes and five licorice wands if you’d please. Sara do you want anything?” Leonard asked the shrunken Sara as he peeked down into his robe pocket.

“I’ll have some Bertie Bott’s beans if you don’t mind.”

“Uh… Okay,” the witch replied, confused as to why Sara was shrunken down.

 

After the witch left Sara and Leonard burst out laughing and Leonard turned Sara back to normal height as they enjoyed their treats. All except for the licorice wands, one of the frogs, and two of the cauldron cakes. Those Leonard was saving for Mick.

 

“Nice job getting rid of Skeeter! That was bloody brilliant!”

“Not really.”

“Sure it was. Don’t doubt yourself. You’re amazing Leonard. After all who else could-”

“Shh!”

“Excuse me?”

“Shh! Look,” Leonard said pointing to a beetle on the window.

“What? The bug?”

“That’s no bug,” Leonard replied before flicking his wand at the beetle transforming it back into Rita Skeeter.

 

Rita giggled nervously after falling down onto the ground in her transformation.

 

“You won’t tell anyone, will you?”

“Only if you get off the train or at least get out of our compartment,” Sara said crossly as she pointed her wand at Skeeter before using it to gesture out toward the door.

“Oh fine! You’re no fun,” Rita sighed as she exited the compartment swiftly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Rita's appearance? Thoughts on Mick not being able to be on the train? Anything else you care to talk about? Let me know what you thought down below!


	3. Good Morning

Come Tuesday morning and Mick was arriving at the Slytherin table looking absolutely dreadful after the previous night’s full moon. Hopefully, the sweets Leonard saved him from the Trolley would make him feel better.

 

“Here, Mick, got you a few things from the Trolley Witch yesterday,” Leonard said, holding out a pouch full of sweets as he sat down beside Mick at the Slytherin table.

“Thanks. Mm, cauldron cakes. My favorite!” Mick replied as he took the various sweets from his friend.

“You know you’re going to rot your teeth out of your head eating all that sugary rubbish, right?” Scudder remarked.

“Not like it’d make much of a difference. I mean nothing can help that ugly smile,” Rosa added with a laugh only to be hit in the face by some oatmeal.

“HEY!” the witch screeched.

“Leave Mick alone! Can’t you see he’s had a rough night? Lay off!” Amaya shouted from the Gryffindor table.

“Thanks Mye!” Mick shouted back at the Gryffindor girl who smiled in response.

“Since when do you call her Mye?” Leonard questioned with a smirk.

“What? Just cause she and I play on different teams don’t mean I can’t be nice to her. Sara’s on the same team as her and we’re still friends.”

“Not the same thing when seeing her puts color back into those pale cheeks of yours.”

“Yeah well maybe I’m just feeling better because I’ve got good food in my stomach. Ever think about that?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Shut up!”

“So, what are we talking about?” Sara asked as she came over and plopped down beside them.

“Nothing. So, what classes you got this year?” Mick asked her.

“Well today I’ve got History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration. What about you two?”

“Me, I’ve got Herbology with Len, Muggle Studies, Defense with you, Charms, and Astronomy later tonight, also with Len.”

“I’ve got Herbology, Muggle Studies, Ancient Runes, Potions, Transfiguration, and Astronomy.”

“Geeze, that many electives?” Mick asked with a raised eyebrow as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

“Actually, I signed up for all the electives.”

 

Mick quickly spat out his juice at that remark, hitting Sydney Palmer in the face who promptly moved seats.

 

“All of the electives? Leonard how on earth do you possibly expect to manage all of them? I mean don’t some of those classes have conflicting schedules?” Sara asked as Mick continued to cough from shock.

“Yes, but only some of them and this year they’ve set it up so that it actually is possible to take all of the elective courses without having to use a time-turner.”

“And you really want to take all of them? Why?” Mick asked as he finally caught his breath.

“Because I’m not quite sure what I want to do in life yet and I’d much rather keep my options open.”

“What are you considering so far?” Sara wondered.

“Well my top two choices are between Auror and Curse Breaker.”

“I’d go with Curse Breaker. They make pretty good money.”

“I think he should go for Auror. That’s what I’m hoping to be. I mean they’re basically wizard cops and my dad being a police captain back home it’s only fitting that I follow in his footsteps… You know, sort of.”

“Well if following in your father’s footsteps is part of the criteria you’re starting to make being an Auror sound less appealing. In case you’ve forgotten, my dad’s an Auror.”

“Yes, but he isn’t one of the good ones now is he.”

“That’s true but-”

“But nothing. Leonard, you shouldn’t let your father spoil the idea of becoming an Auror for you. If that’s what you want to do in life then that’s what you should do no matter what kind of an arse your father is. Hell you could probably show him how to do his job properly. After all who was it that figured out there was a dark wizard running the ministry and who didn’t?”

“That’s different. And besides, I don’t even know if I want to be an Auror, or a Curse Breaker, or magizoologist, or whatever the hell other kind of job is out there. And meanwhile, Professor Hunter’s mentioned that I have some sort of great future ahead of me and I have no idea what that could be or where it will lead me and I just- AGHH!” Leonard replied before slamming his face down onto the table.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Just relax, Leonard. You don’t have to figure out your whole life just yet. After all the future is some ways away,” Sara reminded him.

“Sara Lance, your future has arrived,” a voice sounded from behind them.

 

They turned to see a dark-haired Gryffindor girl standing behind them with an invitation extended in one hand.

 

“What is this?” Sara asked skeptically as she took the card.

“This is an invitation to an elite group of witches and wizards known as the League of Shadows which is run by my father Ra’s al-Ghul.”

“I’ve heard of him. He’s like some professional duelist. They say he’s never lost a match,” Leonard mentioned.

“Which is completely true by the way. In previous years, my father and his predecessors have either been too disappointed in the skill of young wizards at Hogwarts or outright banned from administering invitations by former Headmaster Dumbledore. But after a bit of convincing for Headmistress McGonagall to lift the ban and in light of Sara’s outstanding achievement in her duel against Vandal Savage a few months ago, my father has asked me to invite you to the League. It’s just your typical, high-society club which grants certain privileges. Being a League member does wonders to boost one’s resume and credentials. So, what do you say? Care to join the club?”

“Look, Nyssa, I’m not sure if-”

“She has to think it over. Could you give her a week maybe to consider the offer?” Leonard interrupted.

“Of course. Take as much time as you need. But just remember, if you refuse you’d be throwing away the opportunity of a lifetime. See you later,” Nyssa replied before walking away.

“Consider the offer? Leonard, are you crazy?”

“No, what would make you think that I was?”

“Leonard, you and I both know I don’t deserve this invitation. All the stuff they want me to join them for is stuff _you_ did. I can’t accept. I’d be a fraud!” Sara whispered so as to ensure no one would hear.

“Look, Sara, just because I was the one who defeated Savage doesn’t make you any less deserving of the invite. You’re an amazing witch, an outstanding Quidditch player, and plus if the club is run by a skilled duelist like Ra’s then you’ll definitely fit in. After all, I can’t count the number of times you’ve beaten Dillon in a duel when she was messing with one of your Gryffindors. And if that doesn’t convince you, your wand is made of Aspen, which according to wand lore is a perfect match for a skilled duelist.”

“So what? The League isn’t about one’s skill in dueling. It’s about one’s skill at magic and-”

“And you’re one of the best witches I’ve ever seen. Sara, don’t doubt yourself. Just because they’re asking you to join them for something you didn’t do doesn’t mean you don’t belong there. Just take it. Besides, you heard her. You’d be throwing away the chance of a lifetime if you said no.”

“Fine. But only if you help me with my potions homework this year. You and I both know it needs work.”

“Deal,” Leonard replied as he shook her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of the classes they're taking that day? Want to see more of Nyssa? What do you think of Leonard taking so many electives? Let me know what you thought down below!


	4. Care of Magical Creatures

A couple days of classes had passed in the year and so far, Leonard found that as far as his electives go Ancient Runes was a bit of a bore, though Sara seemed to enjoy it, and Muggle Studies had a very lax lesson plan, teaching them a muggle game of hangman on the first day. Though Leonard supposed it might just be a bad first impression to assume it would be a needlessly easy course. Mick enjoyed it, though. He had rather liked being able to play a game in class and not immediately having homework like some of the other classes had done.

 

Then there was the Divination class he shared with Sara and fellow Ravenclaw, Cisco. It wasn’t too bad, but he was a little frustrated that Cisco seemed to be having an easier time of it than he was. Arithmancy, now there was a class he could enjoy. It was all about numbers which he was very good at. The class was basically about using math to predict the future which in Leonard’s mind wasn’t too different from preparing for something in advance through careful and strategic planning.

 

Now for today’s first elective: Care of Magical Creatures. He, Sara, and Mick had all decided to take it together and they were eager to see what kinds of magical creatures they’d be dealing with. More importantly they were excited to see Hagrid again. He was a nice teacher and it was no wonder why he was in charge of the class. And hey, if the guy could figure out how to tame a dragon, if only for a few months, then surely the animals they’d be learning about in class would be well-behaved.

 

Then the class came across a paddock full of winged horse-like creatures with eagle heads and talons. The shimmering coats of the various beasts seemed so elegant and the sunlight made them appear all the more brilliant. Leonard didn’t know what they were but he couldn’t wait to find out.

 

“Alright class, today we’re goin’ to be dealing with Hippogriffs,” Hagrid said as he led a Hippogriff out of the nearby paddock.

“Now, firs’ thing yeh gotta know abou’ Hippogriffs is, they’re proud, immensely so and easily offended. You don’ ever wanna insult one, ‘cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wanna wait fer the Hippogriff to make the firs’ move. After all it is only polite. Yeh just walk towards her, yeh bow, and yeh wait,” Hagrid explained, demonstrating the action.

“If she bows back, yeh’re allowed to reach out and touch her. If she doesn’, however, then get away from her sharpish ‘cause those talons hurt,” Hagrid said as he pet the Hippogriff gently before looking over his shoulder to the students.

“Alrigh’, now who wants to try and introduce yerself firs’?”

 

Most of the students took a step back save for Sara, Mick, and Leonard.

 

“I’d like a try,” Sara spoke up.

“Alrigh’ then. Not too close and don’ forget to bow But most importantly maintain eye contact at all times. She’ll get upset if yeh don’.”

 

Sara took a step forward, halting before getting took close to the creature. She then took a bow, eyes locked on the animal as she waited for the Hippogriff to bow back. Didn’t take more than a moment before the Hippogriff returned the action to Sara’s delight.

 

“Alrigh’ now, be careful of the feathers. You don’ wanna ruffle ‘em up,” Hagrid instructed as Sara reached out to pet the creature’s head.

 

Leonard loved to see Sara smile so brightly. He was a bit jealous of her though. Those feathers looked just as soft as they were beautiful. Man he wished he gone first. He noticed as the Hippogriff started to kneel ever so slightly and wondered what that was about.

 

“I think she’ll let yeh ride her now.”

“Wait. What?”

“Well go on. Trust me, it’s the most fun part of this lesson.”

 

Sara nodded and proceeded to climb onto the creature’s back gently. Leonard was even more envious now. As Sara got a hold of the Hippogriff’s neck, Hagrid slapped the animal’s hindquarters causing it to take off in flight. Leonard watched as Sara circled the large paddock a couple of times, seemingly enjoying herself before setting down on the ground. Once she was off the Hippogriff she walked back over to Leonard and Mick.

 

“How was it?” Mick asked.

“Eh, it was okay. Still prefer flying on a broom though,” Sara remarked as Leonard stepped forward to have a try at handling the glorious creature.

 

Before Leonard could even stop walking, the Hippogriff bowed its head to him to everyone’s amazement.

 

“Well I’ll be. Never seen that before. But uh yeh should bow anyway. Just in case.”

 

Leonard bowed to the Hippogriff and noticed that when he did every other Hippogriff in the paddock bowed to him as well. He had no idea why they did that until he noticed that his wand was glowing the light blue it had back at Ollivander’s, if only at a lower level.

 

He’d question it another time. Right now though, he just wanted to ride the magnificent bird creature standing before him. The feathers were even softer than Leonard had imagined and when the Hippogriff took off the wind that blew through them only made them feel softer, almost like a cloud.

 

Leonard was so caught up in the moment that he didn’t even notice Hagrid shouting at him, or that he had gone off course and started flying a bit farther than intended, or that he had the whole Hippogriff herd flying after him. Once he did notice, however, he made sure to set the beasts down onto the ground and get off.

 

“Blimey, what the bloody hell happened?” Hagrid questioned.

“I have absolutely no clue whatsoever. I swear.”

“Well uh… you just uh- why don’t you just step back a little. We don’t want this happening again for nay of the other students now do we.”

 

As Leonard rejoined his friends he noticed Mick grinning like an idiot, no doubt impressed by the stunt that he just pulled, even though he had nothing to do with it. At least he didn’t mean to. Though why the Hippogriffs acted that way was beyond him. Maybe he shouldn’t bring his wand to Care of Magical Creatures class again. Just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Leonard's opinions on his elective courses? Thoughts on the Hippogriff lesson? What about the way the Hippogriffs reacted to Leonard and his wand? Let me know what you thought down below!


	5. The Trouble With Wands These Days

The rest of the day after the lesson with Hagrid and the Hippogriffs continued on like any other. Muggle Studies and Ancient Runes didn’t require the use of wands so getting by without another incident was fairly simple. Now, however, was Charms class, which did require the use of a wand. Oh well, Professor Hunter had a soft spot for him so if worse comes to worse at least he wouldn’t get in trouble if his wand acted up again.

 

“Alright class, today you’re going to be learning how to perform the Freezing Spell. Yes, Mr. Allen?”

“Didn’t we already learn the Freezing Spell?”

“No, you learned the Freezing Charm which immobilizes living things. The Freezing Spell, however, emits an icy blast that chills or freezes whatever it is used upon. For instance; Glacius!” Rip cast upon a glass of water sitting on his desk, freezing it instantly before holding it upside down to demonstrate.

“Now, you each have been given a glass of water on which to practice. So give it a go and remember to aim carefully. We don’t want anyone to lose fingers from an improper casting.”

 

Each of the students started to practice with casting the spell. Barry seemed to have trouble with producing the spell while Cisco had slightly better luck and Caitlin was exceptional at it. Leonard glanced over at Sara as she froze the water in her glass with ease. She always was an excellent witch. Leonard wanted to practice the spell himself, but the glow of his wand was a bit unnerving and he was worried that it would act out again like earlier.

 

“What are you waiting for, Leonard? Just try it. It’s not that hard,” Sara suggested.

“I don’t know.”

“Oh come on. You’ve been inventing spells since first year and have faced down Scudder more times than I can count. If anyone can cast the spell it’s you,” Caitlin butted in.

“She’s right you know,” Sara added.

“Will you two stop? I’ll cast the spell when I’m good and ready. I just need my wand to stop acting so… weird,” Leonard replied as he tapped his wand against his hand to try and make the blue glow at the tip fade away.

 

Professor Hunter made his rounds, inspecting the students’ progress with the spell and saw that Leonard had yet to cast it.

 

“Everything alright over here?”

“Hmm? Yes, yes, everything’s fine. Just having a little trouble with my…” Leonard said as he smacked his wand against his hand, causing a bright blue light to cast out and envelop the far wall entirely with ice, “wand.”

“Impressive,” Caitlin smirked.

“You didn’t even say the spell out loud. Even I couldn’t have done that,” Sara remarked.

“I probably could have,” Caitlin added smugly before smiling at Leonard.

 

Sara looked over to glare at the other witch with an annoyance Leonard couldn’t place the cause of. Caitlin had always acted oddly around him since he saved her from Scudder and Dillon back in first year. She was always smiling strangely and giggling whenever she was around him. Sara had seen it a few times before, but this was the first instance where such behavior from the Ravenclaw girl seemed to upset the blonde.

 

“Yes, yes, it’s quite impressive at just how much damage one can do in just one flick of the wand. Twenty points from Ravenclaw and Mr. Snart, you shall be serving detention after class to clean this mess you made up,” Rip interrupted.

“What? But Rip!”

“That’s Professor Hunter to you, Mr. Snart. Now don’t argue, not unless you want Ravenclaw to lose another ten points for backtalking.”

“But-”

“Ten points. Mr. Snart.”

 

Leonard sighed and leaned back in his chair, positively irritated that Professor Hunter was acting this way. He had never been so harsh before, not even with any of the other students. Something was off with him. Leonard just didn’t know what. He had other things to worry about, though, such as what he was going to do about his wand being so finicky. He figured he’d talk to Cisco after his punishment was over. Cisco always loved things that were made personal, like Patronuses or wands, saying that they revealed a lot about a person’s character.

 

“Hey Cisco, can I get some help with something?”

“Yeah sure. What is it?”

“It’s my wand. Now I don’t know if you noticed but it’s been acting kind of… weird lately. I was just wondering if you could tell me why that may be.”

“Depends. What’s it made from?”

“Elder wood and a combination of Thestral Hair and Phoenix Feather.”

“Bloody hell! Okay. Wow, can I touch it? It’s just so…”

“NO! Sorry Ramon, but touching it is not a good idea. If anyone touches it but me it’ll hurt them. Trust me you do not want to touch my wand.”

“Huh. Never heard of a wand hurting someone who wasn’t its master before. Then again, I’ve never heard of a wand made to be more powerful than the Elder Wand of legend either so…”

“I’m sorry, did you just say more powerful than the Elder Wand?”

“Yep.”

“How is that even possible?”

“The Elder Wand was made from Elder wood and Thestral Hair, at least that’s what legend says. But adding a potent element like Phoenix Feather to the mix is sure to make a wand like that even more powerful. Basically it’s like all other wands are normal electrical plants but this,” Cisco says, pointing to Leonard’s wand, “is like cold fusion. It’s more powerful than any other source of power conceivable.”

“So what, it’s just too powerful for me to control? Is that it?”

“No. I don’t think it would have chosen you if it didn’t think you could handle its power.”

 

Cisco gasps suddenly.

 

“Holy crap, you must be like… _the_ most powerful wizard in the history of powerful wizards for it to have chosen you.”

“Oh come on, how do you know it didn’t just choose me for my sparkling personality?”

“Because the Elder Wand chose its master by who could best the one who could disarm its wielder. So if that wand chose who controlled it by essentially choosing who was more powerful than a wand that couldn’t possibly be outmatched in pure strength would undoubtedly choose a wizard who also had no equal in terms of raw power. I’m just like… floored right now. I can’t- I can’t even… Dude this is awesome! Why are you not psyched about this?”

“Because I never asked for power. I’ll uh- I’ll see you later,” Leonard said, leaving Cisco behind as he pondered just what the future had in store for him. Professor Hunter had said he was considered to be the most powerful sorcerer alive. If that was true then what could he possibly accomplish with such a wand? What was he destined for? What was he meant to do with it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post! What did you think of the chapter? Did you like the Charms class? What about Cisco and Leonard's interaction? Any thoughts on Sara and Caitlin's behavior? Let me know what you thought down below!


	6. Frostbite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN TWO MONTHS!!!!! I had classes taking up too much of my time and then I lost inspiration there for a while. I am so sorry!

It had been a couple of weeks since school started and with all the trouble his wand was giving him he was glad he had the first weekend trip of the year to give him a break for a little while. He, Mick, and Sara were wandering through Hogsmeade trying to decide what to spend a bit of money on. Mick insisted they stop by Honeydukes so he could grab a few treats. That turned out to be more than just a few, with Mick carrying a whole mess of candies and sweets in his arms that was too much to just carry around town with him.

 

“I’ll see you guys back at school,” he said as he headed off back to the castle.

“Well I guess it’s just you and me,” Sara smiled at Leonard.

“I guess it is. So, where do you want to go next?”

“We could go to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop.”

“I’m not exactly in the mood for tea, though.”

“Well, I’ve heard they have some excellent coffee there as well. And cakes to boot.”

“Hmm, maybe.”

 

Leonard’s attention was then caught by the sound of an owl’s screech.

 

“I didn’t know there was an Owl Emporium in Hogsmeade,” Leonard remarked as he moved closer to the window of the shop.

“Oh yeah. I heard they just added it last year,” Sara replied before taking note of Leonard’s bright smile and wide eyes as he stared at the birds.

“Speaking of things we didn’t know, I wasn’t aware that you were such a fan of owls.”

“I love owls, especially those Snowy ones over there,” he replied, pointing off to a cage with a couple of white-feathered owls, “They’re just so… so…”

“Sooooo?”

“I don’t know, graceful? Elegant? I don’t know. There’s just something about them that I like.”

“Well why don’t you get one then?”

“Because I can’t afford one. They’re like 20 galleons. Plus my father would never allow me to have a pet. He’d sooner kill it if I ever brought one home.”

“What if Mick or I kept the owl for you during the summer. That way your father wouldn’t know it was your pet and wouldn’t hurt it.”

“I suppose that could work. But still, like I said, the owls cost 20 galleons a piece which neither of us have, mind you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll just head over to Tomes and Scrolls. There’s a new book out in this one series I like that I’ve been meaning to get my hands on,” Leonard replied as he left Sara behind with a devilish smirk in her face.

 

The following day, Leonard noticed a series of fliers posted all over the castle that read:

 

_Dare to test your skills against the Slayer of Savage?_

_Sara Lance is challenging any willing participant to a duel._

_One Galleon a duel at 2 to 1 odds._

_In the Great Hall all day between meals._

_She defeated Savage, are you man enough to face her?_

 

“Oh good lord,” Leonard muttered as he rushed to see what the bloody hell Sara had gotten herself into.

 

As soon as he entered the Great Hall he saw Scudder get knocked flat on his arse by the Knockback Jinx. Meanwhile, off to the side were Mick, who was watching the whole thing with popcorn in hand, and Headmistress McGonagall, who Leonard could only assume was supervising this nonsense to make sure no one got seriously injured.

 

“Mick, what the bloody hell is going on here?”

“I don’t know. Blondie just said that she needed some extra money for something. Didn’t say what for. All I know is that despite being the one to kill Savage, loads of people are dumb enough to try and challenge her. She’s already raked in 7 galleons, and that’s counting the few losses she’s had so far.”

“Who’s next to challenge the Slayer of Savage? Come on now, don’t be shy,” Sara shouted at her audience of challengers and fans.

“Sara!”

“Oh hi, Leonard. How are you?”

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“Challenging everyone to a duel. What’s it look like I’m doing?”

“You do realize how crazy this is, right?”

“It’s not crazy. McGonagall approved this and considering the things she’s seen in her time-”

“Sara you can’t honestly think that challenging everyone to a duel is a good idea. Especially since you’re advertising yourself as the Slayer of Savage when we both know that you’re not,” he leaned in to whisper.

“Well I don’t see you claiming the title any time soon. Now step back. I have a duel to get underway,” Sara insisted as one of the Hufflepuffs, Kara, stepped up to the table.

 

Leonard just sighed, shaking his head as he walked away. Clearly he wasn’t going to win this argument. He only hoped that she won more duels than she lost so that it wouldn’t be obvious to everyone that she was a fraud.

 

A full week passed and Leonard still couldn’t get Sara to fess up what she needed the money for. All he could gather was that she did succeed in winning quite a few of her duels, losing only 115 of the 384 she held that day, earning her a grand total of 39 galleons. He still wasn’t sure what she needed all that money for… that is until she plopped a cage on the table next to him that evening at supper.

 

“You got a pet owl?” Leonard asked as he stared at the Snowy Owl sitting in the cage.

“Nope. You got a pet owl. I just paid for him. You’re welcome,” Sara replied with a smirk.

“No way!”

“Yes way. Do you like him?” Sara inquired, biting her lip.

“Are you kidding? I _love_ him!” Leonard exclaimed as he took the bird out of his cage and rested him on his arm.

“This is what you needed all that money for?”

“Uh-huh.”

“You got a bird? Cool!” Cisco remarked as he reached out to pet Leonard’s new owl only to receive a bite from the bird of prey.

“OW!”

 

Leonard laughed in response and began gently stroking the bird’s soft feathers.

 

“I like him. I think I’ll call him Frostbite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought down below! Again, so sorry!


End file.
